pokemon heart edition
by taylorp3100
Summary: ash taking sora's place when he was 5
1. the start of the end

Hey guys once again im cracking at another new series I am cancelling all other series apart from the moemon betrayal but only after this story about ash ketchum in kingdom hearts his will go through all off the games with sora as the protagonist however enough rambling I do not own pokemon or kingdom hearts as if I did I would be fired in the first min... enjoy.

**Prologue**

during the summer of the time Ash met Serena

"so then Gary tried to beat me up" said a five year old ash ketchum from pallet town

"why would Gary do tha-" Serena got interrupted by Delia ketchum ash's mom

"ash daddy is home"

"DADDY ANSEM"

"hey there ash" said xehanort pretending to be ansem

"how is your reswearch"

"heh my RESEARCH is going to be tested on this world but I need you safe im sending you to a different world and only you so say good bye as this world is now FALLING INTO DARKNESS"

then everything went black

"hey dude wake up" said a mysterious voice

"huh where am I" ash said as he opened his eyes to see a beach he leaned up and looked at the sea but felt tired so he layed down to see "wah w-who are you"

"my name is kairi I live on the main island in the mayors house and who are you"

"m-my name is ash ketchum now where am I kairi"

"your on the islands that me and my best friend selphie play together"  
"oh so where is your friend then"

"here I am my names selphie nice to meet you" said a 5 year old version of selphie

"hi selphie my names ash"

"so where did you come from ash" asked Selphie

" I don't r-remember"

"if that's the case I'll see if you can stay with me ash would you like that"

"y-yeah" said a blushing Ash

**10 day's later**

Ash was taking a stroll on the islands but then he saw a dark haired teenager and decided to approach him "hey who are you I have never seen you around here before"  
"my name is Terra im a wielder of the keyblade "

"huh a key blade?"  
"wait your light its so bright hey would you like to someday wield the keyblade"

"huh heck yeah"

"but you will not be able to wield it until your 15th but first In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love now keep this a secret for a little bit" Terra said as he headed off

"hey Ash what was that about" said kairi

"its a secret"

"please" now kairi was giving him the puppy dog eyes

"im sorry I can't I made a promise"

and then the end :D


	2. the end of the start

Hey guys hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter and im writing this right after I published chapter 1 so I haven't read your reviews so enjoy

**current time**

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Ash happy birthday to you" sung kairi, Selphie and the mayor ( kairi's father)

"thanks" said ash as he blew out the candle.

"what did you wish for Ashy" asked kairi

"I wished to see a friend I had on the 10th day I came here"

"oh"

**10th day after ash's arrival**

"hey Ash what was that about"  
"its a secret"

**current time**

"that guy you were talking to"  
"yeah I want to thank him for teaching me how to do something I learnt to this morning ad no I wont show you kairi"

kairi's face dropped then Ash, Kairi and Selphie headed to the islands to see...

"ASH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT"

"huh I think its time stay behind me I'm saving this world

"huh"

"uh I mean the world" ash said as he whipped out the aurasense keyblade ( a key that looks like sir Aaron's staff with a key and an aura sphere) that's when IT happened "ASH HELP" screamed Selphie as she sunk into darkness "no Selphie that's it no more games I SUMMON TO HELP ME CHARIZARD" suddenly a pokeball came crashing down releasing a shiny charizard "oh and kairi I was protecting the world order hop on"

kairi was a little confused so stepped a few steps back but got flew away into the darkness ball that was in the sky "KAIRI" screamed ash as he flew after her into the ball of darkness then everything went blank

sorry for the short chapter but I will be doing 1 world in each chapter so I had to finish destiny islands but I could only do a short chapter but anyway did Selphie survive the darkness, will ash save kairi or what other worlds are destined to this fate continue reading to find out this is taylorp3100 signing out.

Also R&amp;R ;)


End file.
